


Belling the Cat

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, Porn, Were-Creatures, Werecats, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a great boyfriend. His only fault, Jared figures, is that he's so darned <i>sneaky</i>. Jensen says he can't help it - he's a werecat and werecats are naturally stealthy. Jared should just have better hearing. Then Jared has an idea....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belling the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siiy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siiy).



> Approximately 8492084398 years ago, siiy made an extremely generous bid towards an excellent cause in exchange for my writing services. (This is actually the first of two fics I am writing for her - the second one won't take nearly so long!) Unfortunately, in the interim I suffered some mental health issues that made it very difficult for me to be creative. Blah blah this isn't interesting to anyone else. But I really want to apologize for taking so long. I hope after all this time it isn't too anticlimactic.

“So, is it true what they say about...you know, werecats?” Sophia asks. She’s grinning, like it’s a joke, but her eyes don’t move away from Jared’s and he’s pretty sure she wants an answer.

Jared pretends not to know what she’s talking about anyway. Like she’s not the millionth or so of his friends to ask him this, when they find out about Jensen. He hasn’t seen Sophia - a coworker from three jobs ago - for ages, since before he even met Jensen. Obviously the species of his partner is a topic of conversation in the grapevine, or she wouldn’t even know about it. Of course. Jared tries not to be annoyed, to let it go.

So he just laughs and has a long pull of his beer before answering.

“That they’re super hot and awesome in bed? Totally true.”

Sofia smacks his arm lightly and leans back on her stool. It rocks forward and she catches herself on the table. She’s had two sangrias and is teetering on the edge between tipsy and full-on smashed.

“No, silly,” she giggles. “They don’t really have...you know, is his dick _normal_?”

In the din of the bar, no one turns around, there are no whispers of _oh my god, are you dating a were? Is it hot? What’s that like? What’s the matter, humans not good enough for you?_ , but Jared feels the blood pound in his ears nonetheless.

“Jensen is just a regular guy in his human form,” he tells her lightly. “I’ve never inspected his dick when he’s in his cat form. Not my thing, you know?” he adds, with an exaggerated expression of disgust.

Sophia snorts into her sangria.

“I don’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved,” she tells him. He can see the flush rising on her cheeks. She laughs again, and Jared can see that she’s embarrassed. He knows she wouldn’t have asked if she’d been sober - Sophia has always been fun and sweet, and not a gossip - but a bit of alcohol and her curiosity got the better of her. He’s been asked a lot ruder questions by people he barely even knows. It’s not worth getting upset over.

Jared just smiles and changes the topic. 

::

The condo feels empty when he gets home that night. It’s quiet and dark and if it weren’t for Jensen’s car in its spot, Jared would be wondering where his boyfriend has disappeared to. But he knows Jensen.

It’s possible he wasn’t entirely truthful to Sophia. 

Jensen is _not_ exactly a regular guy.

Jared finds his boyfriend in their bedroom. Light from outside - the moon, streetlights - don’t do much to ease the darkness of the room, but once his eyes adjust, Jared can see that Jensen is reading a book.

“Hey, babe,” Jared says. “You want me to turn on the light?”

Jensen looks up for the first time. His eyes gather the faint light and reflect it back at Jared, bluish green and eerily and totally not human. Jared wonders if he will ever get used to that.

“No reason to,” Jensen says, setting the book down on his bedside table and stretching languidly. “Why waste the electricity? Besides, I’m not gonna be reading for the foreseeable future anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared teases, leaning his body against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you going to sleep, then?” 

Jensen lets out a little growl. The noise comes from the back of Jensen’s throat and goes straight to Jared’s groin. It’s not a noise a human would be capable of making. He hadn’t even been thinking about sex when he’d stumbled in the door. After drinking a couple beers and half of one of Sophia’s sangrias, he’d had to wait at the bar for longer than he’d planned, drinking water and making sure he was sober enough to drive home. He’d planned to climb into bed, curl up next to Jensen, and sleep for fifteen hours or so.

But it seems like Jensen has other plans, and when Jensen has plans, well, Jared usually finds himself going along. Jensen is very persuasive like that.

“Get over here,” Jensen orders. His voice is low and not entirely free of the growl. Jared goes eagerly, nearly tripping over his own feet as he kicks off his shoes. The rest of his clothes fall away quickly, tangled in a heap on the floor.

Jensen’s on his side, watching, and his cool steady gaze - waiting, expecting - does nothing to calm Jared. 

“You like what you see?” Jared jokes weakly, a poor attempt at cutting the tension. Jesus Christ, he and Jensen have been together for _years_ , it is absurd that this man can put him in such a state after all this time.

“Always do, Jay,” Jensen tells him. He reaches out a hand. Jared takes it, and before he knows what’s happening, he’s lying on the bed, the wind nearly knocked out of his lungs.

“I was thinking about you when you were out,” Jensen says, above him. His knees press against Jared’s left side as he looks down. Jensen lets one hand fall to Jared’s chest, pressing down. His hand is cooler than Jared’s body heat, and Jared shivers. 

“Awww, baby, you missed me? It was just a few hours.” Jared can’t help but grin, and presses his head back into his pillow, looking up at Jensen, who leans in until there’s only a couple inches of space between them. Jensen’s eyes catch the light, and Jared feels his mouth pull into a wide, involuntary smile. He sings up at Jensen, “You _misssssed_ me. You _looooooove_ me. You want to _kissssss_ me.”

“If you’re very lucky,” Jensen says. He’s trying to sound stern, but Jared can hear the laughter in his voice. Jensen likes to play with him sometimes, with words, and with soft touches, until Jared is begging and pleading, making offers and promises that he’s pretty sure would break a human man. But Jensen isn’t human, and when he wants it to be, his patience - as far as Jared can tell - is infinite.

Jared is a very lucky man.

This night, however, Jensen doesn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing, and goes straight for the kill. He straddle Jared’s torso, leans forward, and kisses Jared ferociously. Jared tries to lean up to meet him halfway, but Jensen moves his hands down from the headboard to Jared’s shoulders, pressing him down against the mattress.

To look at them, most people would probably assume that Jared is the stronger of the two. He’s tall and built and he’s put a hell of a lot of time into making his body look and work this way. Jensen doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of - Jared could happily look at his body all day - but he doesn’t actually work out that often. But it doesn’t matter. Jensen can outbench and outrun Jared any day of the week. And in bed? He can get Jared right where he wants him.

Jensen used to worry that Jared didn’t like it.

“If you want me to lay off, just tell me,” Jensen had said. “You know. In bed.”

“Um, no, it’s really okay,” Jared had said, feeling kind of awkward. He wasn’t the greatest at talking about his feelings, beyond _that’s hot, keeping doing it, oh god, yes_. Which probably didn’t really count as a relationship talk.

“Are you sure? I just feel...” Jensen had looked at his feet. “I feel like you’re not used to it. To me. Because I’m a were. And I know you’re, you know, used to humans.” His voice had trailed off at the end, and Jared had had a confusing moment as he tried to figure out what on earth Jensen could be talking about.

And Jared suddenly understood. His proud, confident, hot-as-fuck, and maybe possibly just a little bit arrogant boyfriend was _nervous_. Jared just gaped for a moment before he could speak, his words jumbling together in an effort to get out, to reassure Jensen.

“No, babe, no. Don’t ever think that. If I wanted to date a human, I would, okay? I don’t want a human. I’m a human and I know about us, we’re boring, right? I only want _you_ , just the way you are, okay.” He took a breath. “Besides. I, you know. I kinda like it.”

Jensen had just looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. (Jensen’s ability to raise one eyebrow? Probably unrelated to being a were, but Jared couldn’t do it and he found it weirdly adorable.)

“I like it. You know. When you push me around? It’s. It’s really hot. No one else I’ve ever dated has been able to do that and. You know, I never really thought about it before but it’s uh, really hot.” Jared’s cheeks had heated up, but he didn’t want Jensen to worry, and he wanted to be honest. “So like, uh, don’t feel bad about it. I like it.”

“I’ll never hurt you,” Jensen had promised, smiling.

“I know, Jen, I trust you.” And it was true.

It’s still true, Jared thinks. He shivers as Jensen holds him down easily and he licks his way downward.

Jared fucking loves his boyfriend.

::

“Hey, Jared?”

“Shit!” Jared yells. His hand slips on the knife he’s drying and there’s a sting of pain as it slices the webbing between his thumb and forefinger before it clatters against the tile floor of the kitchen.

The one thing Jared doesn’t love about his boyfriend is how stealthy he is. He supposes it would be convenient if Jensen were a cop, or a private detective, or a cat (ha!) burglar or something. But Jensen is a project manager for an organization that works for were rights and his creepy ability to sneak up on people is probably not a major asset at his job. 

“Sorry.” Jensen sounds sheepish. “Um, have you seen my sunglasses? I thought I put them on the black bookshelf, but they’re not there.”

Jared rips off a couple paper towels and wads them up against his bleeding hand.

“Uh, yeah, I think I saw them on the coffee table, Sneaky McSneakerton.”

Jensen wanders off to the living room and returns a minute later, his sunglasses tucked into the front collar of his t-shirt.

“I’m sorry, man, it’s just hard for me to judge what you can hear and what you can’t.” 

Jared knows the deal, he’s heard it a million times. It’s hard to be mad at Jensen for not being able to judge his own hearing, but at the same time, one of these days his boyfriend is going to give him a heart attack.

Or startle him into stabbing himself.

“Yeah, I know,” Jared grumbles. “Maybe I’ll put a cat collar on you, how’d you like that?”

Jensen stares at him. His eyes narrow, and for a moment, his expression really is disconcertingly similar to that of an angry cat.

“No.”

“I wonder if I could even find a cat collar big enough for you,” Jared muses. He picks up the fallen knife and drops it back into the soapy water. He’ll finish up washing later, when he’s not fucking bleeding anymore. “Do you think they make cat collars for big cats? Like tigers and lions? Something like that would probably fit. Or would it be too big? I’m gonna have to check the internet.”

“I know you’re kidding,” Jensen tells him. “That’s why I’m smiling right now.” To prove it, he pulls up the corners of his mouth, which is sort of a smile, but more of a baring of teeth.

“I’m not kidding,” Jared says, grinning. Actually, the more he thinks about it, the better an idea he thinks it is. He swaddles his cut with an wad of paper towels and leans back against the kitchen sink. His boyfriend is staring up at him, not blinking.

“I am not a cat,” Jensen says. “I am a werecat, I do not need a collar.”

“Yes, babe, I know that.” 

“No cat collars.”

“None.” Jared reaches out with his non-bloody hand and hooks a finger through a belt loop on Jensen’s belt, and tugs him closer.

“I don’t need a chip either.”

Jared laughs at that, picturing someone trying to use one of those chip scanners he’s seen on Animal Planet on a grumpy Jensen. But he can’t resist teasing him.

“Maybe if it had GPS, that could be useful. Then I would always know where you are.”

Jensen snorts. “If that’s what we’re doing, it’s you that needs the chip.”

It’s true - Jensen is the one who’s a homebody. He’s not a huge fan of going out. Jared is the more social of the two.

“You wanna chip me? You go ahead.”

Jensen just lifts the left corner of his mouth, a half smile. He presses in close to Jared, and lowers his voice. “No need, Jay. _I can smell where you’ve been_.”

Jared shivers.

::

The next time Jensen sneaks up on Jared (or, as Jensen calls it, “walking perfectly normally and it’s not my fault you’re a human and your hearing sucks”), Jared knocks over the beer bottle he’d set on the floor in front of the couch instead of on the table like a fucking genius. The living room smells like a brewery for the next couple days.

::

“I am not wearing this.”

“It’s not a cat collar!”

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Why not?” 

“It’s so...undignified. Jared, this is ridiculous. This is like something a teenaged girl would wear. As an anklet.”

“I’ll find something cooler and more manly later,” Jared promises. “If this actually works and also you don’t totally hate it. This was cheap and I figured there was no way you would agree to an actual cat collar.”

Jensen frowns. “Is this really that important to you?” 

Jared pauses, considering his words carefully. “If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay. I won’t be upset. I love you a lot and when we have a, uh, conflict, I guess, I want to resolve it in a way that we’re both okay with. I know you think this is silly, but I would like to give this a shot because I think it could potentially solve this one, niggling little issue.” He reaches out and rests his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, squeezing them gently. The little silver bells on the bracelet tinkle.

“Fine,” Jensen sighs. He leans up and kisses the corner of Jared’s mouth, just a little peck. “If you’re going to be so reasonable, I guess I’ll give it a test run.” He scratches at his head, setting off an avalanche of jingling. His sigh is perfectly audible over the noise.

::  
One of the things Jared loves best about Jensen is that he’s _game_. He’s up for it. If he says he’s going to do something, he does it. He doesn’t just quit and hope other people don’t notice. So when he agrees to wear the bracelet, he doesn’t “accidentally” forget it or complain. He wears it.

Okay, except at work, because the other weres there made fun of him for it the first time he wore it there, and it’s not like they need it anyway. But every day when Jared comes home, he can hear where Jensen is before he sees him. He can tell if Jensen is fiddling on his computer in the living room, or chopping vegetables in the kitchen, or tidying up in the bedroom. (Jensen says he isn’t really anything like a cat because he is sapient and therefore mentally much closer to a human than anything else, but Jared thinks he’s just as finicky and meticulous anyone would imagine a cat in human form. He doesn’t mind though, lord knows the place would be a disaster without Jensen.)

And it works. Knowing where his boyfriend turns out to prevent about 80% of Jared’s weird mishaps around the house. (No way could it eliminate them altogether. The world is just not built for someone Jared’s size.) Even Jensen is surprised by how effective the bracelet is.

“I always thought you were just clumsy,” he says one day in the kitchen. “And unobservant.”

“I am,” Jared admits. “But not _that_ clumsy and unobservant.”

There is one side effect that Jared hadn’t been counting on, though.

::

Jared is washing dishes (because he is a responsible adult, goddammit!) when he hears the jingle of Jensen’s bracelet several seconds before he feels Jensen’s hands slide into the back pockets of his jeans. He does not do what he would have done a few weeks earlier, namely, drop the wine glass he’s washing and then spend the next ten minutes looking around for bits of broken glass. It’s not good to get broken glass in the garbage disposal.

“Hey babe,” Jensen says into the back of Jared’s neck.

“Hey yourself.” Jared twists around to give Jensen a brief kiss, which turns into a longer kiss, which turns into having to set the wine glass down so he can focus his attention onto really important matters. Like making out with his super hot boyfriend.

Jared is about to suggest going upstairs when Jensen drops to his knees and deftly starts undoing the button fly of Jared’s jeans. Well, this is an awesome idea too.

“Having fun, Jay?” Jensen asks as he reaches into Jared’s underwear and loosely takes hold of Jared’s dick. 

Jared just groans, grips the counter on either side of the sink, and closes his eyes. Soon all he’s aware of are the sensations of Jensen’s hot, wet mouth on his dick. Well, that and the jingling of his bracelet.

::

It’s a Saturday and Jared is returning from an emergency morning grocery shopping trip to get some milk. Jensen likes his coffee black, but Jared _needs_ milk. 

The house is silent when he gets back. Jensen had already been up and puttering around when Jared had left, and his car is still in the driveway, so he must be around, but Jared can’t hear his bracelet.

Jared pours himself a cup of coffee with his brand new milk and goes looking for Jensen.

He finds him in, of all places, the laundry room. Lying on the floor in a patch of sunlight. In his cat form. Both of his eyes are closed and Jared can hear a faint hum of contentment.

Jared loves his boyfriend, but he wasn’t lying to Sophia when he said that he wasn’t into Jensen’s cat form. Still, he can’t help leaning against the doorway and watching. Jensen doesn’t take his cat shape all that often, and sure, Jared is more of a dog person, but Jensen is just so _cute_ as a kitty. Jensen says that weres don’t lose any of their mass when they shift - that would be a violation of the laws of physics - so his cat form is the same size as his human form, just differently shaped. So Jensen is, obviously, much, much bigger than a housecat, but nowhere near as large as a lion or tiger in the zoo. He’s a good size, with a dark golden coat.

“Hey, kitty, what’d you do with my boyfriend?” Jared teases the big cat. 

Jensen snorts and opens one green eye. He rolls over onto his side, and Jared hears the distinctive ring of Jensen’s bracelet - it’s still on his arm. Or forepaw. Whatever.

“Mmm, I like hearing that,” Jared says. “I feel like I’ve marked my territory.”

And then Jensen is shifting. No matter how many times Jared sees it, it’s a disconcerting experience, and for an instant he can see the face of the cat superimposed on the face of his boyfriend. Then it’s gone and it’s just Jensen, lying naked on the tile floor. He looks perfectly comfortable.

“You think _I’m your_ territory?” Jensen asks with a lazy grin. He reaches out an arm, and Jared unthinkingly takes his hand. Before he can tug Jensen up, he’s being pulled down, gently but inexorably. Jensen pulls him in so that Jared is lying mostly on his sun-warmed skin instead of the hard floor. 

Jensen curls an arm around Jared’s waist, and holds onto him, the little bells on his bracelet pressing into Jared’s skin where his t-shirt rides up.

::

It takes awhile for Jared to realize what’s going on. Sure, he gets turned on when he gets home and hears the jingle of Jensen’s bracelet, but that’s because he knows it’s attached to his awesome, gorgeous boyfriend who is about to appear and possibly fuck the shit out of him.

::

“I made a mistake,” Jared says. “With the bracelet. It wasn’t a good idea.”

Jensen looks up from his attempts to program the DVR in surprise.

“Why? I thought you liked it. Also, can you figure out how to delete all those old episodes of Colbert? We already watched them.”

Jensen isn’t super great at technology things. Jared takes the remote control and fusses with it while he tries to answer as casually as possible.

“Um, you know, it’s kind of demeaning to you, and I should just learn to deal, et cetera.”

“Did you actually just say _et cetera_?” Jensen asks, amused. “And since when did you care about the bracelet being demeaning?”

“Um, I had a realization, an epiphany. Today.” Jared can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he knows he’s done for. He can never hide anything from Jensen.

“You suck at lying so bad, babe. This story would be so much more convincing if you weren’t bright red, by the way. What happened?”

Jared covers his face with his broad hands.

“I went to the mall at lunch, you know, to get some pizza? And my server had a bracelet like that.”

He pauses and looks up at Jensen, who just looks puzzled.

“And?”

“Jen, before I saw her, I heard her coming, and I thought she was _you_. And I _got turned on_.”

“You were turned on?”

“Yes! I was so...oh god, embarrassed, I guess, when I realized what was happening.” Jared’s face feels like it’s on fucking _fire_.

The slow smile spreading across Jensen’s face doesn’t help.

“Don’t laugh at me Jensen, it’s only because I thought she was _you_.”

“Oh, I’m not laughing, Jay,” his boyfriend says, and his voice has rumble to it that always gets the butterflies going in Jared’s belly. “Let me get this straight - the sound of my bracelet is all it takes to turn you on? Like a Pavlovian response?”

Jared nods.

“And you want me to _stop_ wearing the bracelet?”

Jared nods again, and Jensen laughs, long and loud.

“Oh, babe, you know I’m gonna wear this bracelet every day for the rest of our lives, right?” He holds out his left wrist and the tiny bells tinkle together, six inches from Jared’s face.

Jared feels his cock twitch in response, and he groans.

“Is that a _I can’t believe I’m turned on by this noise_ groan, or a _do me now, Jensen_ groan?”

“Both, I guess,” Jared admits.

Jensen doesn’t ask twice. He lets out a low growl, and before Jared knows what’s happening, Jensen has a lock on the collar of Jared’s t-shirt, and is tugging him out of the living room and up the stairs. 

The noise from Jensen’s bracelet is the only thing Jared hears. That, and the pounding of his own heart, the in and out sound of his own breath.

Jensen pushes Jared inside their bedroom and stands in the doorway, looking up at him. Jared can feel his chest rising and falling like he’s run a marathon. He tries to calm down, but it’s impossible under Jensen’s fierce gaze. Heat spreads all over his body, focusing deep in his belly.

He feels wild, like an animal. For one crazy moment he wonders if this is what it’s like for Jensen, who isn’t human and doesn’t pretend to be. Jensen can fit in when he wants to, but Jared knows the truth, better than anyone. But Jensen has more control than anyone Jared knows.

“You wanted to know where I am at all times,” Jensen says quietly, his voice low and deep with a vibration that no human could emulate. He leans against the doorway, crossing his hands over his chest. “You wanted to make sure you could hear me coming. And if knowing that I’m nearby you turns you on, Jared? You’re just going to have to live with that.”

Jared groans, the sound issuing from his body uncontrolled and unexpected.

Jensen looks anything but wild as he stalks closer to Jared. He’s just as calm and controlled as ever, and if it weren’t for his obvious erection, visible in his neat khaki pants, Jared wouldn’t even realize that he was turned on, that this situation was affecting him any more than a conversation about whose turn it was to go grocery shopping.

“The things you do to me, Jen,” Jared says. His tongue feels thick in his mouth.

“You love it,” Jensen tells him. He’s only a foot away now. Jared wants to reach out and touch him, but he doesn’t. It’s for Jensen to decide when to touch. Jared knows how this game is played. 

“I do,” admits Jared. “I love _you_.”

A smile breaks out on Jensen’s face, and for an instant Jared thinks that Jensen is going to ease off, let him go - and he feels a sudden pang of disappointment. But then the smile turned wicked and Jared knows that he is still the mouse in Jensen’s little game.

“I love you too,” Jensen says. Jensen has always claimed that werecats can’t actually purr - no big cats can - but Jared doesn’t know what else to call the satisfied noises coming out of Jensen’s throat.

“So you gonna do something about it?” Jared asks breathlessly. He can’t stop himself from smiling when Jensen’s eyes narrow. 

God, it’s so _easy_ to tease Jensen. So easy to rile him up. 

With a growl, and with reflexes Jared could never match, Jensen pounces. Before Jared even knows what’s happening, he finds himself lying on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and gasping for breath. And then Jensen is straddling him, a knee on either side of Jared’s waist, looking down so that they are almost nose to nose, forehead to forehead. Jensen’s hands creep up to Jared’s shoulders, holding him down. He slides his head to the right and inhales at the crook of Jared’s neck. His breath is hot on Jared’s skin.

“You smell like me,” Jensen says. His tone is so satisfied that Jared is on the verge of another teasing remark, maybe something about whether he’d gotten into the cream, and then his mouth is otherwise occupied. Jensen’s kiss is ferocious, devouring. Jared tries to press up against him, to meet him halfway, but Jensen’s grip on his shoulders is firm, and he holds Jared in place. There’s no point in struggling against Jensen, so Jared relaxes into the bed and lets Jensen push him against the softness of the bed. He closes his eyes and gives what Jensen wants to take.

Jensen eases off with a great intake of breath before he starts trailing a line of kisses along Jared’s jawline and then down onto his neck, which he licks a long, slow stripe down to his clavicle. When he reaches the neckline of Jared’s t-shirt, he finally releases his shoulders, but Jared doesn’t move, except to lift up slightly, allowing Jensen to tug the t-shirt off. Jensen smiles, pleased.

There’s a soft chiming of bells as Jensen strokes his fingers lightly down Jared’s chest, and if Jared weren’t already rock fucking hard, that noise would definitely do it. He shivers as Jensen resumes his kissing, humming as he goes. Jared wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, his own hands sneaking under Jensen’s t-shirt, pulling it up and then over his head.

Jensen is gorgeous, but Jared doesn’t want to just admire him. He wants to feel Jensen around him, everywhere, inside him, filling him up.

“What do you want, Jay?” Jensen asks. “Tell me what you want. You know I’ll give it to you.”

“Want you,” Jared gets out. His voice sounds like it’s coming from somewhere else, breathy and soft.

“How do you want me?” Jensen’s voice is quiet. Jared knows how what the right answer is, how to get what he wants.

“Please fuck me, Jen. Want you so bad, baby. Love you so much.”

Jensen cuts off his babbling with a single finger pressed over Jared’s lips.

“I love you too, Jay,” Jensen assures Jared. “More than anything.” He sounds so calm, so much calmer than Jared feels. Trapped by Jensen’s knees, Jared tosses his head against the pillow, unable to move any further.

“I gotcha, Jay,” Jensen murmurs. He strokes a hand down Jared’s arm, his bracelet ringing, to reach his own fly. Jared watches as Jensen pulls down his pants, freeing his cock. Jared squirms against him, feeling overdressed as Jensen tugs down his own pants and tossing them onto the floor.

“So you want me to fuck you, Jared?” Jensen asks, tucking a hand into the waistband of Jared’s jeans. His fingers are hot against Jared’s pelvic bone.

“Yes,” Jared whispers. “Yes, please.”

Jensen’s mouth spreads in a smile.

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

Jared wants to remind him that he doesn’t particularly love being called _baby_ but all that comes out is a groan. Then he’s suddenly cold as Jensen leans back, taking his body heat with him. He feels his fly being undone, followed by the drag of denim against skin as his jeans are pulled down his legs. 

Jensen digs the lube out out of the bedside table, pops the cap, and begins to work at Jared. He moves his fingers with a gentleness that isn’t reflected in his green eyes, which are almost glowing in the shadows falling across the bedroom. The bracelet rings with every push of his hand. Holy shit, Jared will never be able to hear that sound again without imaging - without _feeling_ this.

“Enough fucking playing around, Jensen,” Jared grits out. “Just _fuck me_ already.”

“Oh, I will,” Jensen promises. “But you know I always take care of you, Jay. You humans are so fragile and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Not that fragile,” Jared mutters, but he knows there’s nothing to do but to be patient. Which isn’t that easy with Jensen staring down at him with those burning eyes. So he shuts his own eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing on the heat shooting through his body, bright flashes of light sparking behind his eyelids at the feel of Jensen’s touch.

Jensen doesn’t say anything when he’s ready, just pushes Jared’s legs up and slowly presses his dick in.

“You okay?” Jensen asks.

Jared realizes he’s holding his breath.

“Love you,” he mutters, and he watches Jensen’s smile, his eyes crinkling. He doesn’t say anything, though, so Jared adds:

“Now fuck me, Jen. _Please_.”

With a wordless growl, Jensen shoves forward. The slow, gentle strokes are abandoned as he pushes into Jared faster, and then even faster. Jared wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s torso, tugging him closer, wanting to get rid of even the smallest amount of space between their bodies. He grips at the bedding, trying to stop them from riding up further along the mattress, but he doesn’t really need to worry about that - Jensen holds him still, his hands pressing down on Jared’s shoulders as he pumps into him.

“Like that?” Jensen gasps. “That what you want?”

“Harder,” begs Jared. “Harder, Jensen. Love you, love you, love you so much.” He can hear his own words fade into babbling, but he’s beyond caring. All he knows is the feeling of Jensen inside him and over him and the soft sound of bells. It’s like fire spreading down his legs and through his arms, sparks crackling down his nerves. Jared loses track of time, he wants to reach around and dig his nails into Jensen’s back, hold him there inside him forever, but he can’t move his arms, can’t do anything but lie there and rock up into Jensen with every push, harder and harder.

Jensen comes first, filling Jared up and maybe later it will seem gross but right now it’s just hot, knowing that they’re so close, so connected, skin against skin. Jensen holds himself inside of Jared for a few extra moments - he knows that Jared loves it - before sliding out, and the sliding down Jared’s torso, down to where Jared’s own dick is curving toward his taut belly.

Jared could take care of himself, he would be willing to, but he knows Jensen likes to do it his own way. Without a word, Jensen takes Jared’s dick into his mouth, sliding down and then back up, his tongue sweeping around the head. His arms finally free from Jensen’s hold, Jared grabs at Jensen’s shoulders, then up his neck to scrabble through his short hair.

“Oh christ Jensen, christ, god,” Jared whimpers, and then that’s it, he’s coming, hard. His body jerks, he pumps up into Jensen’s mouth, and his head rolls back against his pillow as he squeezes his eyelids shut.

If Jensen minds not being warned, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he laps up the come with tiny delicate licks.

Jared can’t even talk for a solid minute or two. He just lies there and shudders under at Jensen’s ministrations to his oversensitive cock.

Finally, he is able to prop himself up on his elbows and look at Jensen. His voice cracks when he asks:

“So you’re keeping the bracelet?”

Jensen smiles, warm and satisfied.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
